


Haruhi and the favor

by purplelotus81



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelotus81/pseuds/purplelotus81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The host club learns that Haruhi is doing a favor for her father's employer. The boys all decide to take their friendship with Haurhi to the next level. Lemons will be coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize about the formatting. I am having trouble. I don't have a blatant disregard for indentation. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. I also hate auto correct so some of the character name may be misspelled although I tried to scan and catch any major mistakes. I don't own any of the characters in anyway. This work is born from the frustration that there is no second season. Enjoy

     Tamaki was pacing a hole in Ranka’s carpet. The boy was annoying with all of his movement. Tamaki’s face was bright red. He would stop, open his mouth to speak, say nothing covering his mouth with his long fingers and pace again. Ranka looked at his watch and touched the stubble on his face. He was going to have to begin getting ready soon. The rest of Haurhi’s friends sat watching Tamaki with amusement. “ I’m sorry, Haruhi’s father, but when did she start working at your transvestite establishment?” Tamaki asked. Rana appeared very bored with the whole situation. “She has only gone a couple of nights filling in for Miss LuLu. I was against it of course, but she was happy to help Gigi and she gets paid more that when she works at the summer cottage which is nothing. She insisted on being available to assist and you know how our Haurhi gets when she sets her mind on doing something.” “About how long do you think Haurhi will be taking Miss Lulu’s place, Ranka?” Kyoya asked scrolling through his cellphone. “At least two weeks, but since it is summer break, it won’t affect her studies.” “Well, there is only one thing to do,” Kyoya said looking at the other club members. “The host club is going to see a show!” Ranka began shuffling the handsome young men out of the apartment. “The first show is at 8. I’ll let them know you are coming. Please don’t embarrass me by trying to get plastered and remember to tip your waitresses.” The twins stopped in their tracks. “Ranka, what are we supposed to wear to the transvestite bar?” They asked in unison. “We commoners aren’t fancy folk. Be clean. Be comfortable. Now get out! I have to put on my face.” It was 4:30. Mori suggested going to the mall. Even he felt they were too underdressed in their sandals and track pants. Tamaki was ridiculous in thinking all poor people dressed like the characters in some crime tele drama he made them all watch. The twins were equally fascinated and appalled by the mass produced clothes hanging on the racks. “Are you sure there isn’t enough time to stop at a boutique?” Karou whined. “I doubt your fashion emergency is enough to deploy a helicopter. Pick something and let’s go,” Kyoya said. “Mommy, do we present transvestite performers with flowers once they are done with their show? Why is there nothing in the etiquette books about this?!” Tamaki wailed before sinking into a corner of the men’s department. “We are supposed to have paper money. You tip them like that!” Hunni chimed in with all eyes focused on him with curiosity. “One of my favorite television shows is a drag competition program.” “Gentlemen. We are wasting valuable time and I for one would like to eat before we go.” Kyoya, eternally bored, said. They had no problem getting into the bar. It was quite nice inside with cushioned pit style seating and a rather large stage with purple velvet curtain. The host club took a seat stage left and ordered sodas from a very beautiful waitress wearing a black catsuit. “I am confused, Hunni,” Mori whispered. “If that was a man where were his…parts?” Hunni with eyes glued to the stage said, “He is tucked. Held together with tape.” “Gentle ladies, Gentlemen, and everyone in between, Welcome to Gigi’s!” The DJ called out as the bar began to darken. The place exploded in whistles and applause. “Let’s get started! Miss Ranka!” The DJ called as the curtain opened. Ranka appeared in a short blue sequined dress, her red hair fell in loose curls. Ranka was even more beautiful on stage than she was in her conservative office clothes. She snapped her fingers and the room filled with bass. She began to lip sync to a song about the glory of short dresses. The curtain opened further as the other performers appeared in choreographed waves. The host club gave a collective gasp when Haruhi appeared in a short backless red dress, a long wavy brown wig, black stiletto pumps and dancing really well with the other performers. She was not unsteady on the shoes. She danced without the apprehension or clumsiness that she displayed at Lobelia Academy. The makeup made her big brown eyes look sultry and her lips were nearly as red as the dress. The dance moves were intricate with her father leading the pack. The song concluded and the applause was deafening. The performers bowed prettily and scampered to the back to ready themselves for the remaining show. The host club looked at one another from around the table. “Haruhi?!” They all asked in unison. They learned a few things. Gigi’s was a fun place and had some of the best commoner food they tried. Many of the performers did amazing flawless jobs of impersonating popular American singers. Ranka was a star and she lit up the stage. Hunni taught the host club the acceptable way to tip which varied from putting bills into stuffed bras or tossing the cash outright. Haruhi didn’t bother with a stage name when returned to the stage for her solo number. This time she wore a black haltered pantsuit that clung to every curve of her petite body. The front was cut low and she had actual cleavage. The makeup was heavier in shades of purple and the long wig had been styled into a side sweep secured with ornate flowered combs. She spotted the host club before she began her number feeling a flush of anger that they were there and then warmth. They were all blushing. She could tell in the low light of the crowd. Hunni held out a pile of bills for her to take. “You look so pretty Haru-Chan!” He said kissing her cheek. She began her performance dancing with a male dancer to a song about what she would do if he were her boyfriend. Tamaki turned into a puddle right then and there. Ranka sat next to Kyoya with tears in her eyes. “She’s so talented! It is a shame she doesn’t want to perform professionally.” “My daughter is naked!” Tamaki cried pointing at Haruhi’s revealing outfit. “MY daughter looks beautiful. She is an amazing faux queen. I am so proud! Anyway boys, she isn’t staying for the next performance. Once a night is enough for her. However, if you want to stay you are welcome. I really appreciate your coming. Haruhi won’t say it, but she appreciates it too. You all have been wonderful friends to my darling little girl.” Ranka squeezed Kyoya in a hug so close to her bosom causing the Shadow King to flush a deeper crimson than Tamaki. The boobs felt real. Ranka slid from the seat to head backstage. Haruhi’s number ended and she bowed to the crowd again. Tamaki tossed a rose for her to catch. She smiled and disappeared behind the curtain. Kyoya leaned close toward the table, the rest of the host club followed suit. “I think it is time we all had a conversation about Haruhi.” The twins, rarely at a loss for words looked toward the still swinging purple curtain. “Was that our Haruhi?” Karou said. “I’ve been trying to get her to dress sexy since forever!” Hikaru pouted. “You shady twins are so perverted!” Tamaki growled. “You finally saw her as something other than “your daughter” and you are freaking out about it. Just admit that you are attracted to her like the rest of us.” Hikaru snapped. “Gentlemen, it does not do us well to argue. I am attracted to Haruhi. I have been ever since that night at the beach house.” “ I have been attracted to her since I first recognized she was a girl,” Hunni said. “It has been since we got lost at the water park,” Mori said. “It has been since she could tell us apart,” the twins said. Tamaki was quite for a long moment. “It was since I saw she was a girl.” “So we can all admit, as friends and men that we all love Haruhi,” Kyoya said pragmatically. “I think we should tell her how we feel.” “So she can just pick one of us and leave the losers heartbroken? You really can be cruel, Kyoya!” Tamaki whined. “I think Haruhi is more open than that, Tamaki.” Mori said. “Look at how she embraced us, her duties as host. Look at how she handles the twins. Look at her father and look what she has done tonight. She is anything but conventional.” “Do you really believe she would consider being with all of us?” Hunni asked. “We won’t know until we present the possibility to her,” Kyoya said drinking his soda. “This has to be something we all agree on. If not we won’t mention this again and hope someone who is just as amazing as Haruhi comes along for each of us so we can forget about her. No decisions need to be made right now.” Before they could discuss the matter any further, Haruhi approached their booth still in her outfit. “What are you guys doing here?” “We came to see you, Haru-Chan!” Hunni said. “You were amazing up there.” “Thanks senpai. It is just like cosplay. I was nervous at first but LuLu, dad, and Gigi really helped me through it. It was the very least I could do for Mistress Gigi. She helped my father through a lot. I just wanted to say hello. I have to take this stuff off. I am burning up, my feet hurt, and I have a pound of makeup on my face. See you guys.” The hosts watched her walk away greeting the other patrons and engaging in a quite camaraderie with the staff and other performers in the bar. She treated them like family. She was amazing. “I agree,” Mori said first. “Me too,” said Hunni. “So do we,” said the Twins. “I agree,” Kyoya said. “Tamaki?” He looked at his brothers and smiled. “I agree.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and the kudos! You guys are amazing! Be gentle, there are mistakes but if I start the editing process, this will never get done. If you have any comments, I welcome them. Not only do I love this fandom, but this is a way for me to cover subject matter and style that is outside of my comfort zone.

Two  
Haruhi did not understand how her father could perform six nights a week, twice a night. No wonder he was always exhausted. She was glad that all went well with LuLu's father and his surgery. She was ready to put away the torture heels that gave her impressive height and the hour and half her father fussed over her hair and makeup. It had been a lot of fun, but she was eager to return to normal. She made quite a bit of money during her two week stint. She put it in savings just in case. He father had gotten a little better about budgeting and she knew he wouldn't accept any money she earned. If it came down to it, she would have to think of a way to sneak it into his account. It was much harder now he began paying attention to his balances.   
The hot shower relaxed her muscles but her legs were still sore from the dancing in the heels. Her skin was still damp when she tossed on one of her dad's old t shirts and lay on her bed. Her cellphone buzzed and lit up. She held contemplated turning over to even pick it up. She was so tired that moving those few inches was daunting. Her inability to let a ringing phone go unanswered won and she picked up the phone.  
"Tamaki-senpai! It is kind of late. Are you alright?" She asked yawning into the receiver.  
"Oh, I am fine. You sound tired," he said.  
"It was my last night at Gigi's. I did two shows. What the heck, right? It isn't like I'll be doing that again."  
" The host club wants to know if you are doing anything tomorrow," Tamaki said.  
"I am just catching up on some stuff around the house during the day."  
"Will you join us for dinner?"  
"Of course." She wondered why Tamaki was being so formal when usually he and the rest of the host club would just show up and take her along with them wherever they were going.   
"Great. We'll send a car at 6:00. Goodnight, Haruhi."   
The next day was uneventful. She finished the chores by the early afternoon and had lunch with her father which was always nice. He made simple soup and sandwiches and they sat at their little table just laughing together. She was so lucky that the universe made Ranka her father. She didn’t often tell him so, but she was sure he knew. After lunch she took a short nap and when she awoke, she began to get ready for dinner with the boys. She dressed casually. Lulu had gifted her a pair of jeans that were the best fitting pair of pants she had ever worn. They didn’t drag her feet which was a huge problem because she was so short and they found curves she didn’t know she had. Plus they were so comfortable. She paired it with a light blue button up shirt and a pale pink camisol. Her hair was getting long again teetering on the at weird space of should she cut it or be patient and let the growth happen. For the moment, she put clips in it to keep it out of her eyes. She told Ranka she was having dinner with the boys but left a note anyway in case she forgot.  
The car sat outside of her apartment promptly at six. She slipped on her flats and headed out of the door.  
She realized she was being driven to the twin’s house. She had been there a handful of times for study dates. They were going down in flames in their english class. With her help she pulled them out of their tail spin and they seemed to develop an ear for the language. They arrived and she was greeted by the host club who seemed casual but there was an air of tension that she could not decipher. The boys were dressed causally and each gave her a hug before they led her into the dining room. They were having sushi with plenty of fancy tuna.  
“Guys, this looks great but what’s the occasion? You could have stopped by and I made a steam pot or something.”  
“We wanted to talk to you, Haruhi,” Kyoya said eating a piece of sushi.   
“Sounds ominous,” Haruhi laughed.  
Tamaki turned red as Haruhi giggled and ate. “We love you, Haruhi!” He blurted.  
“I love you guys too! I admit I didn’t expect to make such amazing friends at Ouran.”  
Kyoya smiled at bit at Haruhi’s obliviousness to what she was being told.  
“We all think you are an amazing friend as well, Haruhi. We also think you are very beautiful. We want you to be our girlfriend.” Mori said.  
Haruhi chewed a bit slower to stop herself from choking. She took a long drink of water and excused herself from the table.  
“Oh no! She hated that!” Tamaki wailed.  
“You could have eased her into it, Takashi,” Hikaru said.  
“Or at least sprung it on her during dessert,” Hunni pouted.  
“She’s not gone,” Takashi barked not appreciative of being ganged up on.  
“This sushi is superb,” Kyoya said absently.  
Haurhi Stood in the bathroom rinsing her face. What Mori said was a shock. She had never really seen herself as desirable before. She was just herself. Still, all of them were ridiculously handsome. Handsome? How about crazy hot! And they were all wonderful people. Each was kind, selfless, warm, and funny. They supported her every step of the way since she stumbled upon them. She suspected the debt was an excuse to keep her around but she wasn’t going anywhere. They were her friends, her best friends. Now they wanted to be more. She could sometimes imagine herself with each one of them individually, but in life, if it came down to it, could she really chose? The six of them were the perfect relationship, if she was into that sort of thing. How would it work? Would anything change from the way they were often together now? She would not admit to anyone that working with the drag performers for the past six weeks was far more sexually charged than anything that happened in music room three. There was nudity, touching, tugging, pulling and talk about sex, the desire for sex and the drive to be sexy. Jiro, her dance partner, eliminated hesitation and shyness from her because as he said, it would blow the illusion if she wasn’t at least at little turned on. When they danced together she began to picture the boys in less than platonic scenarios. She would never admit that they have appeared in her fantasies when she masturbated and now they were all saying they wanted her in the same way. There was nothing for it but to try.   
Haruhi walked back into the dining room and approached Takashi first. She touched the side of his face, surprised at the softness of his skin. He nodded slightly as she pressed her lips to his, teasing them open a little with her tongue. He tasted like strawberries. She turned to Hunni next. The kiss was passionate. Hunni’s salty tongue was talented. She touched his chest feeling hardness and tone that betrayed his otherwise childish appearance. She settled between the twins. She kissed Karou first tentatively as she felt he was looking for Hikaru’s approval. He fell into the kiss. He explored her face with his soft hands. He broke the kiss on her lips, pecking both of her flushed cheeks as Hikaru tilted his finger under her chin turning her toward him. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as he nibbled on her bottom lip. He kissed her deeply breaking away to rub his nose against hers. He was always playful. Tamaki laced his fingers through hers. His beautiful blue eyes shone with tears. Ever the prince, he kissed her gently never taking his hands from her face.  
“You are so beautiful, Haruhi,” he whispered into her lips.  
Kyoya removed his glasses setting them on the table. He wrapped his arm around Haruhi’s waist pulling her close. Instinctively, she ground her hips as he took her lips. He was not demure like Tamaki. He carried heat and passion through his kiss, throwing all of the reservation in the others’ kisses away. He was thrilled that she was so willing to accept their proposition. There was no way he could betray his friends trying to pursue her for himself. He knew that he wanted her beyond her body when she stood up to his father on his behalf. She tasted wonderful. He was turned on tasting her and the others on her lips. Teasing her with his tongue, nibbling her lower lip, he was going to have to stop or he was going to end up fucking her on the dinner table. It was not gentlemanly after all. Besides, he wouldn’t be greedy when he agreed to share. Breathing heavily and rock hard, he replaced his glasses as the rest of the host club surrounded her, wrapping her in their many arms.   
“We are going to make you so happy, Haurhi,” they said with varying degrees of lust in their voices.  
“I don’t doubt it,” Haurhi purred. “But I want to finish dinner.”


End file.
